


우리 함께해요

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Romantic Feels [5]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Ryujin loves Yeji. Yeji loves Ryujin. So why does Ryujin keep holding back?





	우리 함께해요

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a better title than that. I'm sorry. It just means something like "we are together."
> 
> Here's a link to "Icy" in case you needed a visual:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zndvqTc4P9I
> 
> *May 3rd, 2020: It's been five months, and I still can't believe I wrote this. Of all the things I've written on the Archive, this is by far my favorite. I don't know if I have it in me to ever top this one.

She’s staring at me from the sofa. I lock eyes with her, trying to keep my cool, my blush betraying me every step of the way. Yeji smiles, not with the wholesome goodness Yuna’s face possesses. Instead, the edges of her mouth slyly curl up just so. If we were total strangers I would never be able to catch it. It is wonderful to me.

“I still can’t believe how nice this new dorm is,” says Chaeryeong. She is lying on the other sofa in the living room, to my right. Yeji is sitting across from me, and I occupy a plush chair in the corner. It seats only one, unless you’re willing to get very intimate.

“It’s still only got three bedrooms, though,” says Yeji. She continues to look at me as she says this.

“It’s been less than a year, and we’re so successful,” continues Chaeryeong. “It kind of overwhelms me a little.”

“Almost like it’s been foreordained,” I say.

Yeji’s brow furrows in thought, in the same sort of subdued way she smiles. I don’t know why I am so into it. It feels so natural to me.

I am not paying the least bit attention to Chaeryeong’s expressions.

“What do you mean by, ‘_foreordained_’?” asks Chaeryeong.

“Maybe it’s because of Twice, or because of something PD-_nim_ did, but people were saying we were pretty much a guaranteed hit,” I try to explain.

“You don’t think it was because of something _we_ did?” asks Yeji. She’s smiling more fully, so she must be teasing me. Right?

“It never would have happened without us.”

“I just hope our good fortune doesn’t run out any time soon,” says Chaeryeong.

Poor Chaeryeong. She’s always so much more fearful than the rest of us.

She starts playing around on her phone, so it looks like the conversation is over. Or at least the spoken one is. Whatever is playing out right now between me and Yeji is still ongoing. I’m just not sure what to do next.

I bite my lip in a way I hope looks sexy, and make eye contact with her again. She looks so much more confident than I feel. My heart is beating faster and I’m trying not to shake. I want to take a deep breath and let it out in a great big sigh, but I’m afraid I would attract too much attention. Not just from Chaeryeong, but from Yuna just over in the kitchen.

Yeji sits up straighter, then leans forward a little. It’s enough to puff out her breasts, and she immediately catches me looking at them. She nods her head slightly, towards the bedroom hallway. Then, without a word, she gets up and quietly walks over there. She looks back at me right before disappearing from my sight.

Butterflies fill my stomach. She actually wants to spend some alone time with me, away from the others. We’ve never said anything about this before. I think we at some point just picked up on our mutual attraction, and it’s been silently building ever since.

It’s a good thing we share a bedroom already.

I slowly stand up and walk out of the living room. The hallway is right in front of me, but the butterflies are worse than ever. I want to go to her so badly, but I’m so scared. I stand still for a moment searching for my courage when Yuna interrupts me.

“Hey, I made _ramyeon_. You hungry?”

My stomach is too twisted for me to eat anything, but I seize the chance to slow things down.

“Sure.”

I sit down next to her on the kitchen floor. She fills a small bowl with half her noodles and hands it to me with a pair of chopsticks. I give her my thanks, and she settles down next to me. The smell of her cooking calms me down.

“Hey, can I have some?” asks Chaeryeong, from back in the living room.

“Sorry, that was the last box,” says Yuna. “You’ll have to go downstairs for some more.”

Chaeryeong practically leaps to her feet, grabs her handbag and keycard and heads out the door.

“Be right back.”

Yuna and I share a giggle at this. She turns to me and shrugs, tilting her head sideways, tendrils of her blonde hair swaying, and gives me a smile. Not just any smile, but _her_ smile. It is impossible to describe, but it can move mountains.

We finish our noodles quickly, then lean back against the cabinets and stretch our legs.

“Want to know something interesting I learned?” asks Yuna out of the blue.

“Okay.”

“So, apparently our group name reminds a lot of foreigners of some old nursery rhyme about spiders. Isn’t that weird?”

“Yeah, it is,” I say.

An awkward silence follows. I don’t know what else to say to Yuna. I’m trying to steel my resolve, and while her smile calms me, it doesn’t grant courage.

“Are you alright?” she asks, concerned.

Yeji rescues me by walking into the kitchen. She’s changed into black pajama pants and a simple white camisole. My eyes about fall out of my head when I realize she’s not wearing a bra.

She’s too beautiful.

“Goodnight, you two,” she says, without looking at either of us. She puts something in the sink and rinses it. She’s standing right next to me. A spasm of terror clenches my heart. Have I hurt her in some way with my hesitation?

Losing control, I look up at her. She doesn’t react at all to the pleading I am sure is writ large across my face. Yuna is getting to her feet right now and can’t see us. I have only a second’s time.

I press my hand gently against her calf. She doesn’t flinch or draw away. Instead she reaches down and strokes my hair with one finger.

“Coming to bed, Ryujin?” she whispers.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

Yuna joins Yeji at the sink right as she finishes up. I’m still sitting on the floor when Yeji disappears down the hall again. This time she doesn’t look back at me. Yuna and I flinch then giggle when Chaeryeong opens the front door.

“Wanna do a _ramyeon_ _meokbang_ V Live?” she asks us a bit breathlessly.

I decline but Yuna is down for it. I get to my feet and they take over the spot I was sitting at. Soon I am standing halfway down the bedroom hallway, alone with my thoughts.

_ Why am I so scared? It’s obvious she likes me, and I like her. What is it, then?_

Yeji’s (and my) door opens, and a faint light shines through. I step slowly towards it, my self-doubt weighing me down. An eternity passes in my mind, and I cross the threshold.

There’s just our nightlight on, between our two beds. We’re not afraid of the dark, we just have it so we don’t stub our toes on our way to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Yeji takes my hand and leads me over to her bed. She sits me down, and once I’ve taken my socks off she lies down and pulls me on top of her. I’m still wearing my skirt and blouse.

I cling to her tightly.

“You _are_ frightened,” she says with surprise.

“Yeah,” I admit, “and I don’t know why. I’ve wanted this for so long, and I’m so scared of it.”

I lean my head against her shoulder. She turns to regard me carefully, stroking my face softly. She kisses my forehead, both my cheeks. When she kisses my lips, I kiss back.

“There you are, girl,” she whispers. She slides her hand under my blouse and presses it against my chest. It feels good against my breasts, but she’s not doing it for them. She’s feeling my heart pound.

“I had no idea, Ryujin.”

“Neither did I.”

She withdraws her hand and pulls me closer. Now I’m leaning on top of her side. Snuggling.

I listen to our roommates as I slowly relax. Chaeryeong and Yuna seem to be having a grand time, though I can’t quite make out anything they’re saying. Lia is just next door, but she’s playing Fortnite again and has her headphones on.

I doubt they will ever hear us.

After a few minutes, I’ve calmed down, so much so that I’m the one to initiate a kiss this time.

“There you are, girl,” whispers Yeji again.

I smile, and the dam bursts. I kiss her again and again, pausing only to catch my breath. I move from leaning against her side to lying fully on top. I feel her hands drifting down the length of me. Then I say it, without hesitation or effort.

“I love you, Yeji.”

“I love you, too.”

We stop kissing and hold each other for a while, until a feeling I’ve long suppressed builds up inside me, threatening to overflow. I move back to her side and look down at her breasts. She slid her hand up my shirt, so I do the same.

A soft moan escapes her. Her breast feels so good in my hand, warm and soft. I rub her nipple and she shifts a little, pushing my head down and sliding her shirt up. Now I have both breasts to play with, no fabric to get in the way. My hands and face caress her. I love the feel of her, the sounds she makes, how she runs her fingers through my hair. How she squirms under my touch and arches her back. She takes my hands and I look up at her. I think I know what she wants. She pushes me down to where her pajama pants are held in place by an elastic band. She wasn’t wearing a bra; is she even wearing underwear? I guess I’m about to find out.

There’s an explosion of noise next door as reality intrudes. It sounds like Chaeryeong and Yuna pulled a prank on Lia, scaring her in the middle of her game session. I can hear a choice stream of English swear words as Lia cusses them out. I leap off Yeji and cross the room to my own bed. She pulls her shirt down and heads to the door.

“Some people are trying to sleep in here!” she yells.

“Sorry!” comes the apology, made a bit insincere by laughter.

All the heat has left the room. Yeji gestures for me to come back to her bed, but I stay put. She sits next to me and, putting her arm around me, says, “You must be so scared of getting caught.”

I bury my face in the nape of her neck. I _am_ terrified.

“It’s not just getting caught. I’ve never really opened up to anyone like this before.”

“I’m glad you’re able to talk about it.”

I want to snuggle again, so I lean back and gently tug Yeji’s arm. She settles in on top of me. I feel so safe, so protected with her there. The weight of her body pressed against me feels so good.

“So,” I begin, “We should talk about this. About us. Can we even really date like this?”

“Yeah,” says Yeji, “but we just can’t act like it’s a date. We gotta act like there’s nothing going on.”

I sigh. “No kissing, excessive hugs or skinship.”

“Yeah, no fun. And we’ll probably be with them most of the time.”

I frown. “No starry-eyed looks of affection, either.”

Next door, I can here Lia sedately cheering. She must have scored an epic kill or something, and I appreciate that she is trying not to shout. As for the other two, they’re so quiet they could be anywhere.

Yeji kisses me again. “I think it’s enough for this first night that we don’t have to worry about anything else. No one’s gonna stop us now, right?”

“Right.”

She sounds reasonable.

“Let’s just, I don’t know, relax and be intimate together.”

I kiss her as my answer, and she kisses back. One of my hands has freer movement than the other. I stroke her back with it for a while, then I move down to squeeze her butt.

“That feels good,” she says.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You must be a natural at this.”

Now I’m curious. “Have you ever been with anyone else?”

“No. But you haven’t messed up or anything yet, so you must be good.”

Her assessment inspires me. “Can I try something?” I don’t know why I asked. I wasn’t going to a few minutes ago.

“Go ahead,” she says. “I trust you.”

I practically swoon at this, and kiss her again. Then I bring my freer hand around to her front, and slowly slide it down her pajamas.

_She isn’t wearing any after all_, I think in amusement.

It’s strange how familiar she feels down there, and yet how not. I mean, all I have to compare it to is myself, after all. Yeji starts to make some lovely noises, and I start to worry about my hand getting tired. Will my other hand be just as good? I’m not ambidextrous. What a silly thought.

I don’t get to find out the answer, as there is a new commotion in the kitchen. Lia took a break from gaming to get her revenge and totally succeeded. Yuna is laughing her ass off at how scared they got, but I think Chaeryeong is seriously upset. Me, too, by the way. I yank back my hand and wipe my fingertips on the hem of my skirt.

“They keep cockblocking us,” I blurt out.

Yeji bursts out laughing and has to stifle it in my pillow. I hear two doors slam, Lia’s, and Chaeryeong’s across the hall. I can’t tell where Yuna is, only that she isn’t in her bedroom with Lia, who goes back to Fortnite like nothing ever happened.

We wait about a minute before we think the coast is clear.

“I wanna do you this time,” says Yeji.

The storm of butterflies returns full force, but I manage to dismiss them this once.

“I trust you,” I whisper.

Yeji smiles, gets off the bed and on her knees on the floor. I angle myself to better reach—receive—her. She reaches under my skirt and slides off my underwear, tossing it somewhere over her shoulder. Then she goes down on me.

It’s difficult to describe what it feels like in words. Of course, it feels good! But that simply doesn’t tell you much. Maybe an analogy would be more helpful. It’s like standing in a light rain on a hot summer’s day. Then the rain comes in harder, a storm brewing, but it still feels so good because you’ve been hot for so long. Torrents fall, and you can’t see anything, but you don’t care. Water fills the streets, rising up to your knees, your navel, your neck. You’re almost drowning in it as the flood carries you away, lightning flashing in the maelstrom and—

I cry out. Loudly. From the way Yeji jerks back in shock, I’m sure I was loud enough for the others to hear.

Lia next door is mostly oblivious. “Did someone say something?” she asks no one in particular.

The other two don’t say anything until it is too late. There are no locks on the bedroom doors, so Yuna and Chaeryeong waltz right in, asking if someone is hurt. (No, but they’re about to be.)

“Get out!” yells Yeji. She springs to her feet, but the other two saw enough. They stand there, slack-jawed, as I stand up, pushing my skirt back down.

“Are you still on _V Live_?” asks Yeji angrily. A twinge of fear stains her voice. Chaeryeong is holding her phone up in exactly the proper way.

“S-s-sorry,” she stammers, like a lost little mouse. She starts to try to turn it off, but fumbles. I have no patience for this. Something has happened inside, my cold fear turning to molten anger. I snatch the phone out of her hand and hurl it down the hall. It shatters against our front door.

“Get out!” I shriek. Yuna and Chaeryeong scamper like deer after the phone, only they open the door to step out rather than crashing upon it. Lia pokes her head out, perplexed.

“What just happened?”

I have no time for her. I need to get out of here, but I can’t leave. Not now that everyone knows. Sure, they wouldn’t have seen us. The phone’s camera wasn’t looking ahead, it was looking at Chaeryeong’s face. That’s how V Live works, anyway. But everyone watching would have seen her reaction, and heard me shout, and heard me…

I storm out of the bedroom. I think about hiding in the bathroom, but really, what good would that do? That door doesn’t lock either. Instead I stomp back out to the living room and collapse face-first onto one of the sofas. Yeji is immediately at my side, but Lia takes a moment to join us.

“What the hell happened?” she asks.

“Don’t you know?” I sob. “Can’t you figure it out?”

Yeji is more calm than I am. “You can’t have been completely oblivious to what’s been going on between us.”

“Well, I don’t think you’ve been fighting.”

“Right. Far from it.” Yeji puts her hand on my thigh in what I assume is a suggestive manner. I can’t see, however, my face is buried in sofa cushions.

I can only imagine Lia’s face as comprehension dawns.

“Oh,” she says, just like Steve Harrington.

Yeji laughs weakly, and even I have to stop crying. I roll over and sit up, being careful with my skirt so as not to flash Lia. I’m not sure she’s ready to see just how far we were taking it.

Lia sits down on the opposite sofa. After an awkward silence, she says, “For what it’s worth, I think you two make a great couple.”

I’m so grateful. Yeji is sitting next to me, and we hold hands.

There’s a faint knock at the door. Lia gets up and lets the other two back in. When I threw them out, they hadn’t grabbed their keycards.

“I’m sorry,” I say as soon as they’re in the living room. To my surprise, they apologize to us with a bow.

“Don’t worry about it,” says Yuna. “We should have knocked first.”

“And I can get another phone,” adds Chaeryeong.

They lean against the wall rather than sitting down. Lia tries to reassure us.

“Whatever happens, happens. We’ll get through it together.”

“Thanks,” I say, and Yeji does the same. What a roller coaster this evening has been.

Yuna and Chaeryeong go back to their rooms after picking up bits of phone. Lia lingers with us a little longer.

“Want to see if you’re trending yet?”

We might as well, so we follow her back down the hall. Yuna’s already tucked herself in, still a little shell-shocked.

“You’re already number one on Naver,” announces Lia. “The company’s put out a statement saying they won’t discuss anything until they’ve conferred with you. I guess that’s supportive…”

“What kind of comments are people leaving?”

It takes a moment for Lia to investigate. “Internationally, everyone loves you. But in Korea—well, maybe it’s a good thing most people have gone to bed."

Suddenly I am exhausted. We tell Lia and Yuna goodnight. As we are leaving, Yuna makes a heart with her hands. It cheers me up so much.

Back in our room, I change into my pajamas. Without saying anything, we both climb into Yeji’s bed. This time we’re just there to sleep, not to fool around. I lost the rest of my libido when we were discovered.

We kiss each other good night, and Yeji has one last thing to say.

“I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

And you know what? She’s right.

**Author's Note:**

> This story took two evenings for me to write. After I wrote my little Loona vs. Ellen tale, somehow I got to thinking of Itzy. Specifically I was thinking of what I liked about each member, and something about Ryujin and Yeji struck me. They both seem like "tough girls," so I paired them in my mind. I wanted to try something way more sensual than I've written before, too.
> 
> As for the title, all the English ones I tried were no good. "Uri Hamkkehaeyo" was my working title, so I went back to it.


End file.
